Errors
by DomesticTo-oTChild
Summary: Slash. Jack and Will. Will wants to talk to Jack, but its harder than you think! Humor with fluff!


Errors

By Oblivion, the Macabress

Rated: PG13(FOR NOW)

Warnings: Well, the only warning is that this is a Jack/Will fic. This one isn't the pregnancy one. Still working on that one, anyhow, this story is just a side fic I was working on. A lot of bickering, that's for sure.

OH, and before anyone screams at me, YES I know Jack doesn't talk like that, I tried and tried but it looked weird, so… I opted with this one. Pleeease don't kill me, I know it changes the character dramatically, I'll make it up, I promise!(that is if ANYONE reads this….)

Errors: Prologue:

"Jack..."

"..."

"Jack."

"..."

"JACK."

The other didn't look up from his broken compass, "What is it that you want, Will?" He abruptly shook the poor thing, and looked down at it again. Looking up, he squinted at the horizon, subconsciously turning the large wooden wheel toward the east.

Will narrowed his eyes at the older man before turning his eyes away to glare at the ocean in disbelief.

Not noticing the silence, Jack continued to steer the boat toward... wherever the hell he was going. After a few minutes, he raised an eyebrow and glanced over to the blacksmith, "Is something botherin' you, love?"

Will inhaled deeply, before slowly releasing it, "Yes... yes, there is something that's bothering me."

"And..." Jack nonchalantly turned back towards the wheel and started to turn the boat further towards east. After achieving this, he turned to face Will, leaning casually against the wheel again, "... what would that be?"

Will pursed his lips slightly in annoyance, "Can we go somewhere to talk?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, his voice suddenly filled with sarcasm, "Oh? And where do you suppose we go? Over to the other side of the boat?"

"Very funny, I want to talk to you when your not steering the ship, Jack."

"Fine, fine. Go fetch Anamaria, and we'll... 'talk'."

Will frowned, "What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"Like... that!"

"You're not making any sense, love."

WIll rolled his eyes, "Oh, and I'm assuming you think 'you' are?"

A sharp huff made them both jump as Anamaria walked over and took hold of the wheel, "Quite yer bickerin', go. Go somewhere else, you both are so... irritating."

Will gaped slightly before slowly turning to leave, he sighed softly and spoke, "Thank you, Anamaria..."

"Sweet. Now shove it, I have a boat to steer."

Jack glared at her for a second before grabbing Will's arm, "Let's "talk"."

Will cringed inwardly, great… NOW what did he get himself into….

When they reached the other side of the ship, Jack turned around, "Now, what is it?"

Will stared at him.

"Well?"

"Ah… I…"

"Come on now, we don't have all day."

Will raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean we don't have all day? We're stuck on a ship in the middle of NOWHERE!"

Jack narrowed this left eye, "And that is exactly why we don't have time to be sitting around!"

Anamaria from the other side of the ship glanced over her shoulder and shook her head in annoyance, "This is why you don't let pirates bond… utterly useless afterwards…"

Jack suddenly turned his head towards her and shouted, "I HEARD THAT!"

She pursed her lips and abruptly steered the ship sharply to the right, successfully throwing both Will and Jack against the railings, "Ow!"

Will pushed Jack off of him, "What was that for?"

Anamaria shrugged, "The compass."

Jack narrowed his eyes, "My ass."

She shrugged again and sharply turned the ship to the left, throwing them, once again, into the air and down hard against the opposite railing. Will growled in frustration and picked himself up, "Stop that!"

Before Jack could say anything, she yelled, "LOOOOOOOOOOWER THE ANCHOR!"

Jack's eyes widened, "WHAT? WHY?"

She glared at him, "BECAUSE I SAID SO."

"I'M THE CAPTAIN OF THIS SHIP."

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER."

"WOMAN!

At that point they were only mere inches from each others faces, and were currently grabbing each other's hair and rolling around on the deck.

Will sighed and shook his head, maybe he should do something… he continued to watch the two yelling and screaming, pulling and yanking. Anamaria grabbed a handful of Jack's hair and attempted to ripe it off his head, Jack's neck craned as he yelped, "GET OFF ME YOU BLOODY !"

Will sighed, and mumbled, "… or not." He'll have to wait for another time….


End file.
